Wuying Ren
Wuying Ren, also known as Ren of Heavens, is the deuteragonist of Shenmue II. He is the leader of the Heavens gang in Aberdeen. History Ryo Hazuki first contacted Ren after being told to find him, because Ren knew where Yuanda Zhu was. After giving him $500, Ren agreed to meet Ryo, although he used a knife to find him, however, Ryo must stop him before he suffered any harm. Seeing Ryo very seriously, he agreed to show him to Ryo where Yuanda Zhu is located and take him to a warehouse in the area where a certain transaction is decreasing. However, this was a setting for Ren. He found the lights and stole all the money exchanged, but let Ryo oppose the dealer himself, one of which we later learned was Yuan. Thinking of this is the last time he will see him, Ren returns to Pigeon Park to meet Larry, Sam, and Cool Z is defeated by Ryo again. Ren agreed to tell him where Zhu Yuanda was, as long as he could grab him and run away. Of course, Ryo chased and followed Ren into Lucky Plaza, which is under construction at Queen's Street. Although many attempts to slow Ryo down by kicking over debris, Ren was chased to the roof and he began to climb back to the scaffolding, thinking that Ryo would not follow. However, Ryo did and the increased weight caused the scaffolding to collapse, sending both of them to the back of the covered wagon under the ground. Right here, when they held their breath, Ren found the phoenix mirror that fell in Ryo's pocket during the fall. After hearing Ryo's story about how he followed Lan Di, he met him as a member of Chi You Men, and he became more interested in helping Ryo, thinking that there must be a lot of money tied to anything that is happening. Soon after, Ren told Ryo that Yuanda Zhu was in Kowloon and was there to meet him. Ren and Cool Z arrived in Kowloon before Ryo, waiting for him to hide in Long Street. They went to visit Yang. He said that he had worked for Yuanda Zhu before. Once they arrived, Yang met with Zhu in the Dragon Dance Building. However, the meeting was a set-up and the two are lead to the Yellow Heads gang leader Dou Niu. Unable to escape, they were handcuffed and locked in a small room. But later on, he and Ryo are saved by Wong. In a walled city, he helped Ryo find Zhu and fight the dangerous yellow-headed gang by collecting information, but also made full use of Ryo to do a lot of hard work. Although he thinks that Ryo will kill himself and chase Lan Di and Yellow Heads, he can find himself marking the ride anyway, and then his neck is on him. When it was revealed that the treasure was related to the mirror, he seemed to be planning to follow Ryo to Guilin. Gallery Images RenModel.png|Ren's character model. Mt_02_768_1024.jpg|A concept art of Ren. Shenmue-04-19-18-9.jpg|Ren and Ryo hiding from Yellow Heads. Shen2 We've been followed.png|Ren and Ryo find Zhu and are confronted by Yuan. Shen2_Ren_throws_blade_on_Guilin_map.png|Ren throws his knife to the Guilin location on the map. WuyingRen3.png|Ren as he appears in Shenmue 3. Trivia *Initially he was going to be called "Ryu" or "Fei". However, the Shenmue team found out that those names often appeared in other companies' games. Navigation Category:Male Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Loyal Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Anti Hero Category:Nurturer Category:Tricksters Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Chaste Category:Harmonizers Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Envious Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks